


The Necklace of Damnation

by WritersObsession2002



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Humor, Sit boy, Subjugation beads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersObsession2002/pseuds/WritersObsession2002
Summary: Do you ever wonder what it would be like if Sesshomaru, Inu yokai Lord of the West, the Killing Perfection, had a pretty little necklace of subjugation?





	The Necklace of Damnation

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. All reviews that belong to those that have an account will be messaged a reply, but guests' reviews are still equally appreciated.
> 
> 2\. I am willing to accept other one-shot ideas, challenges, and/or prompts.

**"Down, boy!"**

* * *

 

       

        "Please, Kaede," Kagome clasps her hands and begs. "They are driving the rest of us  _crazy."_

        Kaede doesn't look up from the medicine that she's grounding, kneeling on her hut's floor. "Child, I gave you Inuyasha's subjugation beads not to hurt him, but because it was the only way."

        "I know, which is why I'm asking for it again!" Kagome says, "You don't understand what's it like. They're constantly at each other's throats -literary!"

        That's true.

        "It's as Kagome says," Sango, who is sitting besides Kagome and Miroku, agrees whole heartily. "We're afraid that one day someone is going to get killed."

        That's a little less true. While Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's fights are still nerve-racking (and hella annoying), it's not the bone-chilling and heart-stopping kind that it used to be. Ever since Sesshomaru's group has decided to travel with theirs for the sake of collecting the shards and defeating Naraku quicker, people have noticed the subtle changes in Sesshomaru. Of course everyone still has a healthy fear for the yokai Lord, but they're not so worried that he'll slaughter the lot of them on a whim anymore. And everyone collectively agrees that the changes is all thanks to Rin.

        Yet, Sesshomaru's little personality's change does not stop him from battling Inuyasha when provoked. Which is  _every_ _damn day._ Truly, Kagome is amazed that Sesshomaru hasn't ditched them yet.

 _'Must be because Rin and Shippo are such great friends,'_ Kagome muses.

        Kagome has brought her friends along with her because she believes that three voices are louder than one. But Shippo, bless his heart, is not so good about keeping things on the low key. So currently he and Rin are at another villager's house to play.

        Meanwhile, the two dogs are fighting in the forest. Again.

        "Lady Kaede, please understand," Miroku tries. "Even if the two of them are able to heal themselves, what is to happen if someone else get's caught in the crossfire?"

        When Kaede pauses and purses her lips, Kagome knows that Miroku has her. Kagome shoots Miroku a encouraging look, as does Sango. If anyone can convince Kaede, it's Miroku. Who knew all his practice with sprouting bullshit would aid them in this?

        Miroku smothers urge the smirk and continues; "I'm sure neither of them wishes to purposely harm bystanders, but accidents  _do_ happen. Just think about young Rin and Shippo."

        Kaede finally looks at them and glances to her window, where one can see glimpses of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru leaping and fighting. Kaede sighs, and Kagome resists the urge to punch the air.

_'Yes!'_

        "If I aid you, do you promise to only use it when absolutely necessary?" she questions Kagome seriously. "We do not need an unnecessary bloodthirsty yokai," she warns.

        Kagome hurriedly nods. "Of course!" ' _So that's why she was so against it? Well, I can understand. Sesshomaru obviously isn't Inuyasha...'_

        Kaede studies the three a moment more before conceding. "Very well then. I shall teach you, child."

        Sango and Miroku leave while Kaede teaches Kagome how to create a subjugate, both sharing triumph expressions, to make sure that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stay far away, least they overhear or see the surprise.

        Creating a subjugation necklace is a lot harder than assumed. Kagome growls in frustration when Kaede says that there isn't enough power in the beads. Sweat is trailing down her hothead, but none the less tries to push past her annoyance and tries harder. She  _will_ make the damn necklace. Determination, and let's be honest, anger over the past months fuels Kagome.

        It takes five hours, but Kagome finally completes the spell. Kagome holds out her hard work, a beaded necklace identical to Inuyasha's, and grins. "I finally did it!" Kagome cheers and dances victoriously.

        Kaede is amused as she watches Kagome hop in her spot. "Well done, child. But you must remember to say the word after it's on him. Do you remember the chant needed?"

        Kagome nods. "Thank you so much, Kaede. I can't tell you how grateful I am." Just thinking about the power and peace that this necklace will soon bring makes Kagome giddy with anticipation.

        Kaede simply waves Kagome away, returning to her medicine. Kagome smiles and skips out of the hut.

        Yes,  _skips._

        She positively can't wait. Kagome hides the necklace in her blouse and walks to the campsite that they had built earlier today just outside the village's land. The villager's and Sesshomaru understandably don't mix well together. The sun is setting, and Kagome folds her arms as she shivers from the chilly air. There isn't any snow yet, but all of the colourful leaves have fallen and winter is still coming. Something Kagome isn't looking forward to.

        Inuyasha is the first to notice (or smell) Kagome's unusually happy state.

        "Oi, wench, what's got you so happy?" he asks grumpily, sitting by the fire, pointedly away from the stoic Sesshomaru. Inuyasha is sporting a bump and a black eye while there isn't a scratch on Sesshomaru.

        Kagome notices this. "Oh, Inuyasha, hold on and I can help." Kagome habitually digs through her large yellow backpack for Inuyasha's eye.

        Inuyasha huffs and crosses his arms. "Don't bother. Just hurry up and make the ramen."

        Kagome's brow twitches as she looks at him, irked. ' _Would it kill him to add a 'please'?'_  Kagome wonders.

        Evidently, yes, it would.

        Kagome scowls but nonetheless searches for the cups of ramen instead. ' _Ungrateful_ _little-'_

        "Did you make it?" Sango whispers while glancing at Sesshomaru.

        Sesshomaru doesn't look to be paying any attention to them, but it doesn't mean that he isn't listening. He is simply leaning against a tree and staring at nothing in particular while Rin makes a flower crown next to him. So very innocently (Ha!) but Kagome has once underestimated him and doesn't plan on doing it again.

        Just thinking about  _that_ sends a blush straight through Kagome. She nods at Sango and Sango grins and goes off to tell Miroku. Sesshomaru is suddenly staring at Kagome, which just makes her blush ten times worse.

 _'Oh, god. Stop thinking about that!'_ But no matter what she tells herself,  _that_ is now all she's thinking about.

* * *

**Flash Back**

* * *

        "Oi, Kagome!" Inuyasha barks from behind her suddenly.

        Kagome jumps and screams a little and holds her novel close to her chest. "Inuyasha! Don't scare me like that!" Kagome scolds him.

        Inuyasha winces and rubs his sensitive ears, scowling. "Do you have to be so damn loud? My ears ain't here for show, you know!"

        Kagome glares only half-heartily. "Well, if you didn't sneak up on me maybe I wouldn't have screamed."

        Inuyasha huffs, ignoring Kagome's words. "What're ya reading, anyways?" he asks, honestly curious. For the past week Kagome has been glued to this book. Inuyasha would have been more irritated if she doesn't only read it when they take breaks or after camp has been set up. But what really peeked his curiosity is the unknown smell that Kagome gives off while, and sometimes even after, she reads it. Even Shippo has commented on it.

        Nervously, Kagome smiles and says, "Ah, you wouldn't be interested." Which is true, this is definitely  _not_ the kind of genre that Inuyasha would favour. The only one that Kagome has shown the book to is Sango, who is sworn to secrecy.

        "Let me see," Inuyasha makes a grab for the book, and Kagome panics.

        "Sit!" she yelps and jumps out of reach.

        BAM! Inuyasha face-plants into the unforgiving ground. Only to peel his face up and glare up at Kagome a moment later. "What the fuck was that for?!" He demands, although doesn't make a move to get up. Experience has taught him to wait to make absolutely sure that she's done before.

        "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but don't just take my stuff," Kagome says, continuously clutching the book close.

        "I was just trying to see! Sheesh!"

        "Kagome, can  _I_ see?" Shippo walks up and asks politely, eyes purposely wide.

        Kagome grimaces.  _'Definitely not.'_ "Ah, no. I'm sorry, Shippo."

        Shippo pouts. "Why not?"

        All the commotion has attracted attention. Sango sends Kagome a knowing look, while both Rin and Miroku come towards Kagome as well.

 _'Great,'_ Kagome thinks dryly,  _'Just what I need. Damn you, Inuyasha!'_

        "What's this?" Miroku inquires.

        "Is it your diary?" Rin questions, looking at Kagome's book. Kagome had begun to explain things from her home -without letting it slip that she was from the future of course.

        "Ha! Why should a  _human's_  book be of any importance?" Jaken snarks and turns to Sesshomaru. "Right, M'lord?"

        "Hm," is Sesshomaru's only comment on the subject.

        Kagome gives the toad a stink eye. "That's funny, because I'm pretty sure I saw you practically drool over my textbook yesterday," Kagome says sarcastically. Even Sesshomaru examined the textbook curiously! (Which was kind of a surprise, even though it shouldn't be

        Jaken sputters.

        Kagome turns her attention back to Rin and smiles. "Yes, this is my diary. Which is why it's important that  _nobody_ tries to read it," Kagome glowers at everyone, making sure that her point is made.

        Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's noses twitch -smelling the lie.

        Miroku is obviously still intrigued, but knowing how terrifying Kagome can be, he wisely decides to leave the matter be. Shippo is looking dejected, and drags Rin off to go play a game. Jaken turns up his nose and Sesshomaru simply looks as disinterested as ever.

        Inuyasha however...Kagome sees the gleam in Inuyasha's eyes and recognizes it.

        "Don't even  _think_ about it, Inuyasha," Kagome warns. "Or so help me I will S-I-T you all the way into the earth's core."

        Inuyasha stands up, shrugs, and simply walks away with a smirk.

        Kagome isn't fooled for a second.

        For the next five days Kagome keeps her precious novel on her always, and constantly avoids Inuyasha's bold attempts to steal it. The land also has a fair amount of new body-shaped indents.

        "Sit! Sit, sit, sit, _SIT!"_

        BAM! BAM, BAM, BAM,  _BAM!_

        Sesshomaru watches as his family's disgrace sinks deeper into the dirt, pleased. Not that anyone can detect his amusement. While traveling with Inuyasha's pack has many downsides, this is one of the reasons why he stays. A upon first meeting Kagome and even the times later, the miko has been nothing but a nuisance. However Kagome has unknowingly risen in Sesshomaru's favour ever since he spent more time in her company. Anyone who can humiliate Inuyasha like that is tolerable in Sesshomaru's opinion.

(He'll probably never admit it, but Kagome is his favourite person in Inuyasha's pack, right above Sango. He can respect the yokai hunter's skills.)

        "Why won't you just leave my stuff alone?!" Kagome demands with her fists on her hips. "Let it rest already!" She's just so  _done_ with Inuyasha's antics! Seriously!

        Inuyasha raises his head and spits out dirt angrily. "Why won't you just let me see the book, eh!?"

        "Because it's  _personal_  What don't you understand about that?!"

        "I've never seen ya write in the damn book, so-"

        "SIT!"

        BAM!

        "Inuyasha is an idiot," Shippo remarks off to the side. They had stopped for lunch, and while Kagome was dividing the berries Inuyasha had tried to sneak up from behind and swipe the book.

        Sango just shakes her head in disappointment. "When will he ever learn?"

        "You know," Miroku muses as he strokes his chin, "I wonder why Inuyasha is so determine in the first place? Sesshomaru-sama, do you have any answers?"

        Sesshomaru arches a single brow. Miroku honestly isn't expecting a response, so it comes as a surprise when Sesshomaru opens his mouth and explains, "The Miko's scent changes when she reads the book."

        Sango's eyes widens as she looks at Sesshomaru, silently pleading that he doesn't say anything farther for Kagome's sake.

        Miroku's brows jump up to his hairline. "Changes how?"        

        "She is aroused."

 _"WHAT?"_ Both Kagome and Inuyasha crease their bickering to stare at Sesshomaru, gobsmacked.

        Inuyasha scrambles to get to his feet. "Ya saying that the new spicy scent is  _arousal?"_ Inuyasha demands loudly.

        "Hm. Are you saying that you didn't know, half-breed?"

        Inuyasha sputters. "Of course I did! I just-"

        Kagome's face is a flamed with deep embarrassment. "How?" she squeaks.  _'Oh, God, please kill me now,'_  Kagome prays.

        Jaken sniffs. "Do not assume that  _yokai_ senses are weak like  _humans',_ girl. Of course Sesshomaru-sama and I would know immediately. The kit is simply too young to know." He sneers at Inuyasha, "it's not a surprise that a fully grown half-breed didn't, though. With weak blood and all."

        Sesshomaru narrows his eyes at the toad. He hits Jaken's head before kicking him -sending him across the small clearing.

        Jaken limps up and hastily tries to correct himself; "Oh, forgive me, M'lord! I meant no offense to  _you_ or the previous Lord!"

        "I'll show you weak!" Inuyasha storms towards Jaken, cracking his knuckles threateningly, Kagome and her dirty secret momentarily forgotten.

        "Well, well, Kagome," Miroku grins and drawls slyly. "I never knew you were into such things. And you call me the pervert?"

        Kagome buries her face in her hands and groans.

* * *

**The Present**

* * *

        The whole thing was so  _humiliating._ Ever since then Kagome has only brought the books that she needs for school, and is more self-conscious about what the yokai (and a half) members of their groups can smell and hear.

 _'Why did Sesshomaru have to tell them?'_ Kagome despairs,  _'If only I had the subjugation beads on him then...'_

        Speaking of...Kagome still has to figure out when to give Sesshomaru his 'present.' Kagome is internally grateful that she doesn't have to  _physically_ put the necklace on him, because can you imagine that? Her hand would sooner be sliced off! So Kagome only needs to wait for the perfect moment. Which, let's be honest here, shouldn't take that long with Inuyasha's temper and all.

        "Oi, are you still looking for the ramen?"

        Speak of the devil.

        "Yes, Inuyasha," Kagome sighs. "But I'm sure it'll go  _a lot faster_ if someone helped me," she comments with a roll of her eyes.        

        "Feh," Inuyasha says and gets up. "Fine, I'll help you, wench."

        Kagome's eyes widen a tad before she quickly waves him away. "No, no, I don't want you to go through my stuff!"  _'I have my underwear in here!'_

        Inuyasha halts and scowls. "Then why the hell are ya whining at me for?"

        "I didn't  _whine,"_ Kagome grumbles as she continues her hunt. Maybe she should bring two bags instead of putting everything in one giant one?

        "You did too," he argues.

        "Aha!" she exclaims and holds out the numerous cups of noodles.

        "Finally," Inuyasha snarks.

        "Sit, boy."

        BAM!

        Kagome is  _trying_  to cling to her precious happy mood, and Inuyasha isn't helping. Once everyone has their steaming cups and are chatting, Kagome's mind starts to drift.

        The longer Kagome thinks about the subjugation necklace, the more butterflies seems to flutter in her stomach (it's more like fireworks) and the more heavier the necklace feels inside her blouse. So actually getting the beads around Sesshomaru's neck isn't a problem, but then what happens  _after?_ Because Kaede is right; Sesshomaru isn't Inuyasha. Much to Inuyasha's eternal denials, in a lot of ways Sesshomaru  _is_ stronger than Inuyasha. He's also a lot more blood thirsty -even if he  _has_  tone it down. Kagome knows that Sesshomaru won't feel any guilt over killing her, unlike Inuyasha. For God's sake, that's exactly what he tried to do when they first met!

        And it's not like she can subdue him forever, eventually she  _will_ have to stop for whatever reason. And she knows that her friends will do their best to protect her, but Kagome doesn't want them to get hurt either!

        Kagome bites her thumbnail, deep in thought. _'Maybe I should just forget about it...'_

        "What is it, Miko?" Sesshomaru suddenly asks baldly from across the burning fire, zapping Kagome from her trance.

        "Huh?"

        "You have been staring at me."

        Kagome feels a slight blush creep up her cheeks. "Oh, ah, it's nothing. I was just lost in thought. Sorry."

        Sesshomaru narrows his eyes, and Kagome gets a chill up her spine. "Do not try to deceive me. Tell the truth," he commands.

        "OI! Don't talk to Kagome like that, ya bastard!" Inuyasha yells.

        Sesshomaru glares at Inuyasha coldly.        

        "How dare you!" Jaken bellows and shakes his staff in outrage. "The great Sesshomaru-sama is no bastard! The only bastard here is  _you,_ half-breed!"

        Inuyasha growls and flicks his claws, his eyes gleaming with nothing good. "You wanna go, pip squeak?"

        "On behalf of Sesshomaru-sama's honour, I will roast you alive with my -Ow!"

        "Oh yeah, I'm  _real_ scared!"

        Miroku scoots over to Kagome and whispers, "maybe you should have made two of them?" There's an unspoken rule not to say what 'it' is, least they're overheard. It isn't just Kagome that learned to be super aware of the yokai's senses.

        Despite herself, Kagome snorts and nods wryly. Maybe the next time she gets her hands on some beads she'll create a subjugation with the command of 'shut up.'

        Sango slides herself to Kagome's other side. Her eyes flicker to Sesshomaru before settling on Kagome. "So when are you going to do it?" she murmurs.

        Kagome bites her lip. "I'm not sure, guys," she says equally softly, "Maybe it's not such a good idea after all-"

        "Are you kidding?" Sango hisses. "At this point, it's going to take  _more_ time to collect the shards than if we were two different groups."

        Sesshomaru notices their hushed actions and gazes at them questionably.

        Kagome becomes more nervous with his attention on them, and tries to stomp the emotion down. They absolutely don't need to tip him off that something is different. Kagome focuses on Sango and Miroku.

        "Remember that time that a whole village almost got destroyed?" Miroku reminds her, and Kagome winces as she does.

        Nonetheless, Miroku and Sango's words gives Kagome's resolve back and fills her with determination.  _'They're right, soon it's not just going to be nature that's going to get hurt. Things need to change.'_ "You're right," Kagome concedes. "I'm going to do it the next time they fight."

        Sango and Miroku gives Kagome an approving look.

        SLAP!

        Miroku's hand snaps back to his side sheepishly, and with a lovely new red mark on his right cheek.

        "Can you not be a pervert  _for one day?!_  We were having a serious discussion here!"

        "But Sango, dear, it's simply too tempting-"

        Kagome laughs and shakes her head at her friends. Seems like things are back to normal.

        It isn't until the next day that the opportunity presents itself. After they were all done eating breakfast and packing up, everyone found that the two brothers thought it would be best if they went another direction.

        "Listen, bastard, we went west a week ago! And there wasn't anything there!" Inuyasha bristles. "I ain't gonna waste my time!"

        If looks could freeze, Inuyasha would be a block of ice. "Perhaps your nose is too inferior that it can not tell, but something is amiss. Go south if you so wish, it will be of no consequence. You are not needed."

        "Why you-!" Inuyasha unsheathes his sword in a blink.

        From there, it only takes seconds for them to be at each other's throats. Kagome hurriedly takes out the subjugation beads, clasps her hands, and begins to chant. The necklace starts to glow bright and zooms towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sidesteps Inuyasha's lunge and is startled at his new jewelry.

        "Down, boy!"

        BAM!

        "Sit, boy!"

        BAM!

        Kagome swears, everything goes deadly silent when Sesshomaru kisses the ground. Inuyasha, who is used to the commands, sits up first. His eyes are impossibly wide and jaw dropped as he stares at his older brother, who still has his body pressed against the grass. Even Inuyasha is too shocked to say anything.

        That is, until Sesshomaru finally lifts his dirt-covered face. His eyes are blood red as he growls.

        Inuyasha bursts out laughing, hugging his mid-section.

        Kagome's baby-hairs stand on end as Sesshomaru glares at her and snarls,  _"I will_ kill _you."_

        "Down, boy!"

        BAM!

        Inuyasha is nearly dying of mirth. "Oh-Oh!" he inhales sharply, "Do it again! Do it again!"

        Sesshomaru attempts to push himself off, only to come crashing back down.

        "Down!"

        BAM!

        Kagome is seriously worried about her life right now.  _'He's going to kill me!'_

        Another pants-pissing growl.

        "Down!"

        BAM!

        By now Inuyasha's laughter is so powerful that he's silently choking on it. Tears of joy are running down his red face. Even Shippo, Sango, and Miroku can't contain themselves.

 _"How dare you!"_ Jaken shrieks and tries to aim Kagome with his staff.  _"How -How_ dare  _you-!"_

        Kagome yelps and dances around the toad. "Woh-!" Kagome bumps into something solid and whips around. Only to come face-to-face with an enraged yokai Lord. All the colour leaves Kagome. "Down!" she squeaks.

        That is a fatal mistake on Kagome's part. Sesshomaru was standing so close to her that when he went down, Kagome went down with and under him. As soon as she realizes this, Kagome scrambles to get away. Unfortunately, before Kagome can get to her feet Sesshomaru latches onto her left ankle.

        "Down!"

        BAM!

        Sesshomaru sinks deeper, but doesn't lessen his death grip.

        "Down! Down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down,  _DOWN!"_

        BAM! BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM,  _BAM!_

        Eventually, Sesshomaru's iron grip loosens and Kagome manages to kick free and haul her ass. From behind Sango and Miroku, Kagome tries to catch her breath. She feels as if she just ran a marathon!

        Sharp claws digging into the earth, Sesshomaru pushes himself up. His eyes are still blood-shot. Kagome opens her mouth again but the look that Sesshomaru shoots her promises a very slow and very agonizing death if she dares. Kagome's jaw snaps shut. He tries to take the necklace off, but it only serves to make it flash.  _"What_  is the meaning of this?" He demands lowly.

        Kagome gulps, and Sango positions herself as Kagome's line of defense. Miroku shifts. Inuyasha also moves to stand with a hand on his sword, despite the wide grin and dancing eyes he sports. Rin and Shippo are holding back Jaken, who won't stop sprouting insults Kagome's way.

        "Huh, well..." Kagome trails, sweat-dropping. Kagome avoids looking directly at Sesshomaru and tries to gather her courage, which seems to have taken a vacation. "I, ah, made another subjugation necklace because you guys were getting out of control. But-"

        Sesshomaru growls, lips curling to reveal his dangerous fangs, "No one  _controls_ me. Release me immediately and perhaps I shall spare you if you beg."

        That sobers Inuyasha right up. He raises his sword to point it at Sesshomaru. "You ain't gonna touch her," he growls back.

        Sesshomaru doesn't grace Inuyasha with even a glance. "Do not make me repeat myself, Miko."

        "Right after we defeat Naraku."

        That, apparently, is the wrong thing to say. Right before anyone could so much as twitch, Rin suddenly hurtles herself to hug Kagome, shocking everyone and leaving Shippo to hold back a thrashing Jaken alone. Sesshomaru pauses, claws raised, still not looking away from Kagome. "Rin, remove yourself."

        "Please don't kill Kagome-sama!" she pleads.

        "Rin-" Sango starts, but is ignored.

        "This insult will not stand."

        "I know, but please don't kill her!"

        Sesshomaru looks more then ready to simply move her out of the way himself, but he hesitates when he seed Rin's tearfully wide eyes. Sesshomaru straightens and some of the red leaves his eyes, allowing everyone else some breathing room. "Why," is all he asks from Rin.

        "I doesn't want to lose another sister!" Rin sniffs pitifully.

        Kagome gapes, nor is she the only one.

        Sesshomaru studies Rin for a tense minute. He turns his attention back to Kagome. "Release me," he orders harshly, although the rest of the red has left his demonic eyes.

        "Right after we defeat Naraku," Kagome repeats and straightens her posture -in fake bravo.  _'Maybe,'_ she adds inwardly to herself.

        Sesshomaru snarls but turns on his heel and stalks away.

        Miroku lets out a shaky laugh, and Kagome can't agree more. Kagome looks down to Rin, and is taken back by the little girl's smug expression. For what feels like the hundredth time today, Kagome's jaw drops slightly. She can't believe it!  _'Did-Did she just-? ...Miroku is a bad influence on her...'_

        "Kagome-sama is welcome," Rin chirps before skipping off to rejoin Shippo and the _still_ thrashing Jaken.

        Inuyasha's face threatens to split itself in two. He gazes at Kagome in awe as if she suddenly turned into a goddess. "Say it again!" he crackles gleefully.

        Kagome's right brow twitches.  _'I almost die, and that's all he can think about?'_ "Sit, boy."

        BAM!

        Although...Although Kagome can't hold back her own snicker as she remembers the first 'down, boy.' Sesshomaru's face was priceless!


End file.
